Remember Me
by AngelWing1138
Summary: He didn't remember him and it broke his 'heart'...[AkuRoku Oneshot]


A/N: WOW I'M POSTING SOMETHING?! XD Sorry about my silence boys and girls. Anyhow, this is an AkuRoku one-shot, with hints of mXm intercourse. Though not so much that I have to rate it 'M'. Just...If you find it offensive, ignore it. It's mentioned briefly. There are other stories I have written, of course, but all much too mature for this site. So you all can never read them sadly. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts (II) belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

Time was frozen and he had no idea what was going on. Looking around nervously, the blonde held his Keyblade tightly in his hand. Hayner, Pence and Olette, along with the other townspeople were all frozen around him in the ring. He panted slightly after he finished fighting off those strange white things, before looking around quickly when he heard clapping.

"Roxas, alright. Fight, fight, fight." The voice had a specific sarcastic drawl to it, but otherwise it was mostly emotionless. Roxas turned around to look at the cloaked figure he had seen before, except he seemed a little thinner than the one he had seen before. He only looked at him in confusion though, and he thought he heard the tiniest of sighs.

"You really don't remember. It's me. You know, Axel."

"Axel?" Roxas blinked, completely confused as he stared at the tall redheaded man before him; he had removed his hood as he was saying his name.

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'." Axel rolled his eyes, before sighing. "Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one." Roxas' eyes widened as two chakram were suddenly summoned with remnants of fire around them.

"Wait a sec. Tell me what's going on!"

Axel looked at him, before he started to look around the Struggle arena. "This town is his creation, right?" He grinned, looking over at Roxas. "Which means we don't have time for a Q & A." His happy façade seemed to disappear though as he continued to speak. "You're coming with me, conscious or not." He suddenly got into a battle position, swaying his weapons in a lazy fashion. "Then you'll hear the story."

The world around them started to suddenly get distorted, though, and Axel's eyes widened. "Uh oh…"

Roxas looked around, stepping back a few paces, before he glared at the Keyblade, before fisting his free hand. "What's going ON?!" He shouted, throwing the Keyblade to the ground. It disappeared, though, reappearing back into his hand.

"Number 13. Roxas." Axel said softly, looking at him with a slight smile. Flashes of a laughing blonde boy walking beside him, holding his hand; leaning against his shoulder as he started to fall asleep; whimpering as his hot lips trailed down his neck in pleasure, his face flushed; whispering three forbidden words into his ear after a session of love making and intimacy none of the other members even remotely understood. His eyes narrowed, and he got back into his fighting position. "The Keyblade's chosen one."

The Keyblade flashed in his hand, and he looked at it, before glaring. "Okay fine!" He stated stubbornly. He then crouched down, holding the Keyblade with both hands. "You asked for it!"

The two then ran at each other in a head-on collision, Roxas blocking Axel's attacks with his Keyblade with a rusty skill that was tingling in the back of his mind. He grunted, pushing him back before panting softly.

"Come on, Roxas!" Axel called out as he side stepped around Roxas in a circle, circling him like a vulture over a carcass. "Ya gotta remember _me_!"

"I don't remember anything about you!" Roxas called back, his eyes wide as he saw a flash of hurt rush through those anti-freeze green eyes of his current opponent. Axel then scowled and ran at him, a wall of fire erupting around them. "Whoa!"

"Remember me NOW?"

"No!" Roxas gasped as he was suddenly on the ground with Axel over top of him, his legs straddling his hips while one of his sharp chakram was embedded into the ground beside his head. His nose was half a centimetre away from the blonde's own nose, and his eyes glared into Roxas' blue ones. "Who the hell are you?!"

"…Someone from the dark," he whispered quietly, before pulling back. His eyes narrowed, though, as someone came to be in the arena. "Great…Interruptions…"

Roxas didn't seem to notice though, as he was forced to his feet and he heard two different voices; one of them unmistakeably Axel's, the other's a voice he didn't recognize.

_Someone from the dark…?

* * *

_He walked down the stairs of the mansion's basement quietly, looking around the technological area underneath the old rubble before making his way through the door that opened. He passed by a computer room, walking by as another door opened and he walked inside. He paused in his step, looking around, before he crouched in defence. He heard footsteps, though, and looked over to see Axel walking in front of him.

"Axel,"

"So you really do remember me." Axel stated; his voice highly sarcastic and angry. He stopped, turning his head with a sneer. "I'm SO FLATTERED!"

A ring of fire exploded around them as he shouted this, and he stood to face him now. "But you're too late!"

"Axel!" Roxas cried out, looking around at the fire, watching him as he stood there writhing in anger. He bit his bottom lip, shutting his eyes tightly before he ran over to the redhead, wrapping his arms around his lithe torso and holding onto him tightly. "Stop it…Please…Axel…"

Axel stood there frozen, eyes wide as he felt those familiar arms hug him so tightly…He bit his bottom lip, lowering his head and wrapping his arms around the smaller blonde, holding him up close to his chest and burying his face into his blonde hair. "Roxas…" He whispered softly, a tear sliding down his cheek as the fire around them continued to flick around them, painfully alive. "Please…Just come back with me…"

"I can't…" Roxas whispered; his voice sounded broken. "I…I have to do something."

"They're forcing you to go back to that brat!" Axel cried out angrily, pushing back and looking at him. "How can you stand that?!"

"I'm a part of him…" Roxas whispered quietly. Axel shut his eyes tightly, wanting to pretend that this wasn't happening. Hew felt a hand on his cheek though, and opened his eyes slowly, looking down at him. "I'm sorry, Axel…"

"I know…" Roxas smiled at him sadly, leaning up and pressing his lips against the taller male's, closing his eyes. Axel pressed back, threading a hand through his short spiky hair before the two of them pulled back, and Axel stepped back a few paces, looking at him quietly. "….Remember me, Roxas…In your next life…"

"…I'll be waiting."


End file.
